Romeo and Juliet
by PersonallyVisitingUrNightmares
Summary: everyone is still inside the book of everafter and Daphne came up with the perfect way to get sabrina and puck together, in the story of romeo and juliet without all of the dying
1. Chapter 1

**hey people first story no need to applaude,read on lovers haters and all undecied people!**

**Disclamer: i do not own sisters grimm or Romeo and Juliet**

* * *

><p><strong>Romeo and Juliet<strong>

**Dpov**

* * *

><p>Daphne knew the perfect way to get Puck and Sabrina together; she just needed a quick chat with the Editor.<p>

"I think I know a way we can get the Editor to help us guys!" she told her family.

"Well what is it liebling?" asked Granny.

"I can't tell you, yet" said Daphne

"Well," said Granny uncertainly "If you're sure…."

"Of course I'm sure!" she said proudly "I'm Daphne Grimm!" and then promptly ran off to get the Editor.

She found him reading a book that looked as if it was written in Latin.

"Hi!" she exclaimed to the Editor.

"Ah, hello child," a bit surprised that she was there at all, "what do you want?"

"Well," said Daphne thoughtfully, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor…" She spoke each word carefully.

"No!" yelled the Editor, and then added questioningly, "What is it?"

"Ummm…," said Daphne cautiously, "I wanted to get my sister, Sabrina, and puck together," she said pointing to them who were arguing, again, "You Know as in a relationship…" she prompted

The Editor laughed to himself, "that's quite a pair you have made, little girl," said the Editor slightly amused, "I have always have had a soft spot in my heart for love," speaking fondly to himself.

The little girl prepared her palm for biting, waiting for her answer.

He looked thoughtful for a moment then replied to the little girl, "what do you want me to do?"

And so the hand got bitten, Daphne letting out a high pitched squeal. Leaving the Editor to wonder if he shouldn't had said that.

* * *

><p><strong>the review button doesn't bite ... at least i don't think it does ... press it! i insist!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

** hey people second chapter up read read read working on third chappi right now while you, the people, read my story. read my peoples. read!**

**dont cross me,**

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>second chapteter<strong>

Spov

* * *

><p>Sabrina heard a high pitched squeal come from over where Daphne was talking to the Editor.<p>

"What do think that was?" she asked Puck ending the argument.

"Don't know but Daphne seems happy about something," then he flashed her, his devilish grin then added, "Honey,"

Sabrina's face grew red, but growled back to him, "How many times do I have to tell you !" she said sounding exasperated, " It's not going to happen!"

"But the future said-," started Puck,

"I don't care what the future said," said Sabrina now almost yelling, "I'm not going to marry you! Not now not ever!

"You can't escape fate," he told her pointedly, then flew off to the rest of the Grimms.

"I am so going to kill that fairy boy," she said fuming to herself as she walked to the rest of her now almost finished family. When she got there she was surprised to see the Editor talking to the rest of her family. Her father looked mad and scared at the same time, her mom looked shocked, Daphne and Granny were grinning broadly and Puck, Puck looked pale and like he needed to go see a doctor.

"Don't worry," she heard the Editor say to her father, "I won't make them die," and she saw her father relax.

"Wait a minute what are you guys talking about?" asked Sabrina questioningly.

Everyone in the room turned toward her, even a couple of erasers turned toward her licking their mouths. And if even possible, Granny and Daphne grinned ever more broadly, her mother looked more shocked, her father looked more worried and mad, Puck turned more, if possible, pale. But Sabrina, Sabrina was mad and she wanted answers.

"Well," said the Editor, "if you want your little brother back you need my help," he stated, " I'm willing to help on a couple of conditions,"

"What are they?" she asked them suspiciously.

"Sabrina," said her father, "I don't think that you want to know the answer to that question,"

"Well I don't see why I wouldn't." she protested, then added accusingly," Why? What happened that I shouldn't know about?"

* * *

><p><strong>so? how was it good bad in between? while i wouldn't know now would i? you the people who read my story don't review! does that mean i'm not doing a good Job? well i wouldnt know so one more thing i need to say, REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**#3 chapter**

* * *

><strong>thanks for reading<strong>

**-X**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Spov

"What!" Sabrina screamed at the top of her lungs, making her family and the Editor cover their ears. Now she understood why her mom was shocked, her father mad, puck was pale and why Granny and Daphne were grinning broadly. She was shocked, mad, and her face was probably as pale as Pucks. But the weirdest feeling she had was hopefulness, was she happy this was happening? She soon shook the thought from her head. Puck was smelly, mean, selfish and teased her left and right. But he always saved her…her thoughts drifted to when they kissed in his room, and when he put his wings around her when she was cold that one night….she once again shook the thoughts from her brain. She couldn't like puck! Could she? Her thoughts were interrupted by her father's yelling.

"You can't make her do this!" said her father franticly

"Either your son goes or your daughter plays," the Editor told her father calmly

"Hey!" yelled Puck trying to get everyone's attention, "don't Sabrina and I get a say in any of this?" he asked," I mean we are the main characters in this story right? Don't we get a say of whether or not we do this?" he questioned.

"Good job Puck!" said Sabrina smirking

"For what?" he questioned, "Making sure you and I get a say in this nonsense?"

"Yes that too," said Sabrina still smirking," But that's not what I meant,"

"Well then!" he said sounding exasperated," What in the world did you possibly mean?"

"I meant," she said, now pausing to be dramatic said," you used grammar!"

"Really Grimm?" he asked, "You're teasing me about this now?"

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Daphne.

"What is it _liebling_?" asked Granny

"Sabrina just teased Puck and he didn't tease her back," said Daphne barely keeping in her giggles," He's getting more mature!" now Daphne laughing uncontrollably.

"Ok that's it I'm leaving!" scowled Puck angrily.

"But to where? Were still inside the book you know, we can't leave now," said Granny soothingly," and girls please at least try to be nice to Puck, I for one like this new side of him,"

"Ok family time over let me better explain myself a bit more clearly," said the Editor raising his voice to make himself heard over the family's debate," Sabrina, you will be playing Juliet, Puck you will be playing Romeo, Henry, you will be playing Juliet's father," said the Editor stating which Grimm family member would be playing who.

Soon he was done and opening a door that lead to the fairy tale, or play, that they were about to star in. There was a blinding flash and Sabrina felt as though she was going to be sick. When she opened her eyes they all looked the same way, except for Puck of course.

She tried to stand up but her effort failed terribly. All of a sudden she felt squished and it was hard to breathe, she looked down and saw herself in a very old fashioned dress. Then she realized why she couldn't breathe she was wearing a corset! Then realization dawned on her, where were her clothes?

* * *

><p><strong>hey do you know what would really help me? thats right! you review! So do it, i dare you.<strong>

**-X**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey my peeps! still reading my story? well jolly good to you! just keep reading, just keep reading...from 'Finding Neomo' duh! (exept it's swimming)**

**-X**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Ppov

"what the heck?" he heard Sabrina yell from behind him. She was wearing a blue dress with dark red and purple flowers that intertwined with navey blue vines. The dress went well past her ankles, and draged across the grass and a few wild flowers.

"where in the world are my cloths?" Sabrina screamed.

He looked around the rest of the family looked like they were about to vomit. But even though Sabrina was yelling and screaming she was paler than everyone else. Than he saw something else different, Sabrina couldn't stand up! She was hopping up and down on her rump, looking a bit like a demented bunny rabit. Needless to say, he couldn't surpress his snicker at her failed attemps to stand up. Unfortionatlly for Puck his snicker did not go unoticed by Sabrina.

"what are you laughing at, stinkpot?"she said, then looked at him more closely then practicly rolled over from laughing. Unfortionatlly that's when the rest of the family recovered and looked at him too. Soon everyone was laughing hystericlly.

"whats so funny?" puck screamed, he hated being laughed at, most of all by Sabrina, who was laughing the hardest.

"you're-" Sabrina said but was cut off by another fit of uncontrolled giggles. After a couple moments she finnally, once again, regained control of herself and spoke, "you're George Washington!" she cried.

"What?" he choked out.

"Here _liebling,_" said the old lady taking out an old compact mirror,"this might help you understand more about what she's saying," she held it out to him and flipped it open.

"Gah! who is that ugly creature I am looking at?" he demanded.

"Puck," she said soothingly, "it's you,"Which of course sent Sabrina back into one of her laughing fits.

"It can't be! I'm too hansome to that terrifing monster!" he exclaimed.

"look closer Puck," the old lady urged, " it IS you,"

He looked closer and saw his emerald eyes stare back at him. The mirror showed him with white make-up on to make him paler and on his right cheek there was a drawn on black mole right above his upper lip. But the most disturbing thing was his hair it ws tied back in a short stubby ponytail and all the hairs that didn't go into the ponytail, which was a lot, were curled up. And his dirty blonde hair was powdered white.

"Who In this world would do this to me?" he asked, "I am inisont!"

"As inisont as a ceral killer,"mumbled Sabrina under her breath. Her laughing had stopped only mere moments before. The comment made him scowel.

Yep, he was definatlly George Washington.

* * *

><p><strong>hey! you know what? the review button doesn't bite! so now you can press it!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spov

Ok so maybe the George Washington comment was a bit mean, but he deserved it! He had done so many mean things to her she didn't know where to start!

"Puck," she said to him," it's not that bad,"

"Oh yeah?" he replied," Compared to what?"

"Compared to what you're wearing," she replied smoothly.

"What!" he yelled, looking down at himself, "oh god no," he whispered to himself.

"Oh how I wish I had a camera with me," she said wistfully, "no one would believe me if I told them that Puck was wearing tights," this triggered a series of mad explosions from the boy, for he many a time told the Grimm family that he despised the, now , other tights wearing boy, also known as Peter Pan

Soon she realized something was very wrong, she still couldn't breathe! Right after this was noticed she felt a sharp pain in her side, then another and another. She was now doubled over in pain. Her eyesight got blurry. Someone was holding her; she looked up to see the George Washington Puck screaming, with tears running down his face. Why was he crying? She asked herself, Puck doesn't cry.

All she heard was a faint "Grimm! Grimm? Sabrina?" and her vision turned black.

All she was able to say was, "shoot." Right before she fainted.

She opened her eyes to reveal a mediaeval looking bed room around her. Her head felt like it had been kicked a million times by superman.

"Ow," she mumbled to herself. She sat up in her bed and looked around more closely. The room was big compared to her room back in the real word. She looked around and found a small window in the corner. Perfect! She thought. Maybe she could get a better idea of where she was! She tried to stand up but feel back down feeling nauseous. Sabrina waited a couple of minutes until she knew she could stand up, without throwing up. Soon she was wobbling down to the window, keeping one hand on the wall to steady herself. In doing this she realized something else, the wall was made of stone, VERY old stone. It was a neutral grey color with some swirls of red. As she looked at the stone closer, it became clear that the stone itself was not red, it was red from rust. 'Wait a minute' she thought to herself, 'stone couldn't rust, could it?' Her thoughts were distracted by a sharp flash of yellow coming from the window, so now of course she had to go check it out. When she finally got to the window, she realized that the yellow flashes were nothing but a small bird. The small bird landed on the tree branch near the window as if it was banned from the castle. Wait, castle? She looked down and saw that her thoughts were right, it was a castle! She was about three stories high and the entire place was made out of stone. It was marvelous! It looked exactly like she imagined one would look like. She took a closer look around her, down below there was a beautiful garden. The garden had many flowers, from white roses to purple violets. She could also see butterflies fluttering around, gathering nectar.

All of a sudden there was a loud knocking on the door, and then a softer voice spoke," Lady Juliet?" said a small voice," May I come in?"

Sabrina didn't know what to say, and then she remembered she was playing the role of Juliet. So she answered back," Yes, you may," she said trying to sound more like she thought Juliet would sound.

A small giggle answered her, and the door opened to find a short little girl who had big brown eyes that looked up at her. The little girl had her dark brown-almost black-hair tied into braided pigtails. She also wore a long light blue dress with a white apron over it. Soon Sabrina saw that oh so familiar grin on the young girls face.

"Daphne?" whispered Sabrina stunned.

"Please," spoke Daphne," Call me Madaline," said Daphne, her grin somehow getting larger than before.

This was going to be a VERY long day.


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry this is such a short chapter! but i didn't know what to write and if i did write somethind longer it wouldn't make sence because of the dust! ( you'll see later on )**

** -X**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Dpov**

Daphne, personally loved her role in the whole shebang, she played Juliet's maid, Madaline. The Editor put some sort of magic dust on them so that if they didn't know what to say, or what they were going to say was wrong, the dust would fix it. The dust would also make the characters act a bit more like their character would. That meant that Sabrina and puck would have to fall in love! She so could not wait for Sabrina to say something gooey to puck and have him say the same thing back, like-'I love you!' This was going to be fun, even if they were going to kill her afterwards. Hmmm… on to dealing with Sabrina!

* * *

><p><strong>wow that was short! now review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**omg! i am so sorry it is so short! and it took so long! PS- it took so long because my wrist is broken so i had to type one handed duh! PSS- nobody reviewed my last chapter! do you guys hate me or somethin'?**

**-X**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Ppov**

Gah! Sabrina had to just go out there and faint on him! How could she make him cry for nothing! Now she's up in her room being pampered by Daphne or Madaline as she said now. Why was this happening to him and not some other unfortunate fellow? _You don't want it to be someone else._ Whispered someone in the back of his head. _You love her_.

"Do not!" he said aloud

"Do not what?" asked a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Veronica standing behind him holding a plate of food for breakfast. "What did you mean?" Repeated Veronica looking bewildered.

"I…um….didn't…ah…know…..err…you….were…um….there," he told her stuttering.

"Well now you do," stated Veronica, "Now tell me what you meant Pu-"she was cut off by something so unusual, so unexpected, Puck for once was speechless. (Not that he could have said anything any way).

Because that's when a wave of purple dust hit them.

* * *

><p><strong>plese review! for the sake of me and my broken wrist!<strong>


End file.
